Elias Dahl
Elias Van Dahl is a supporting character in the 1st story arc and in the animated adaptation. Chronology in the comic book Elias appeared in the 5th issue of W.I.T.C.H. Elias used to be a court painter in the castle of Meridian. When Phobos begun his cult of self-worshipping, he ordered every image of him to be destroyed. Elias, fascinated and intrigued by Phobos's actions, decided to secretly paint him, but was then discovered by Phobos's minions. Luckily, he managed to escape through one of the twelve portals and landed in Europe in a time where artists like him were appreciated (possibly the Renaissance). He fell in love with a human girl and spent most of his life pursuing his art on Earth. One day, he again decided to paint the tyrant ruler of his home world but was detected by Cedric and his men. They transferred the portal to Elias's masterpiece, The Eternal Spring, and imprisoned him inside his own creation. "The Last Tear" The girls encounter Elias while escaping from the guards of the town. Elias saves the Guardians and istantly knows that they are not part of his creation. The girls are very surprised to see how much authority Elias has over the people. He then revealed that he was the painter of the magical painting and that its people respected him because they owed him their existence. When the girls were incapable of using their powers. Elias told them that the last tear inside the cathedral was the only thing that could alter the world inside the painting. He helped them escape from the hunter Frost, and brought their powers back by using the tear. In the end Elias declined the guardians' offer to help him leave the painting and decided to live there, finishing a painting of his former love. Chronology in the animated series Elias appeared in the TV adaptation in the episode Framed. In this version he appears younger than his comic book counterpart. The reason for his imprisonment is more simplified, and the plot of the episode goes in a very different direction: Since Phobos despised art that was cheerful and happy, he felt very offended because Elias actually dared to go against his wishes and paint a cheerful picture. So he created a portal in that picture and threw Elias into it, trapping him forever. When eventually the guardians are trapped in the picture, Elias would call upon them and hide them from Frost the Hunter. He's also expressing his hope that they eventually would find a way to free him. He then would provide them with colours to paint themselves new clothes and would also join them in their run, when Cedric and his troopes were entering the painting. Since in the show, painting something inside the painting would conjure objects, he would assist Hay Lin in drawing several means of transpartion and also objects of defense. In the end, he and the girls get out of the painting when Phobos slices the picture in two. He would later join the girl's medieval school fair, together with all the people that inhabited the world of the painting. At the end of the episode, he is seen as a guide in the museum. Later in the series, Elias returned to Meridian and joined the resistance of Kandrakar against Phobos in season 2. Trivia *Elias is an artist, but his middle and last names (Van Dahl) ironically combine to sound like "Vandal". *Despite being no member of the royal family of Meridian, Elias appears to be fully human in the comic version. This is exceptional, since later issues made it appear that the Escanors (and probably the descendants of their four knights) were the only human inhabitants of Meridian. This of course does not apply to the show where most commonfolk in Meridian appear Human. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Meridian